Dragon Spawn  Lance's Son
by anonymous.fanbase.69
Summary: Lance's son journeys throughout the Rijon region from Koolboyman's hack Pokemon Brown
1. Summary

Dragon Spawn - Lances Son

Summary:

Drake Mastarson, the son of the all-time Dragon Master Lance, journeys throughout the Rijon region (the region from Pokémon Brown, the famous hack of Pokémon Red). His footsteps? To collect Pokémon from all around the area. To collect the Gym badges from all of the places. To challenge the Rijon League. His motivation? To become a Master Trainer, and eventually, one day, challenge his father to a Pokémon battle. But to get to the level where Lance will even try to challenge him, he must venture out and bust his ass training.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or the Rijon region. Pokémon is property of Nintendo, and Rijon is property of Koolboyman. He left us a great region, why not write an epic adventure? The only thing I own here are a few characters, such as Drake, and the many friends who will help him along the way. As well as the last name, Mastarson.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the beach town of Seashore City…

The caped man was about to leave his house to continue training his already-powerful Pokémon. He was known to own and train many Dragon-types. His name was Lance Mastarson.

"Wait, Lance" said his wife, a green-haired woman named Liza who was known for running the Charicific Valley. "I bought you a PokéGear with our home phone number in case you ever need to call."

Lance beamed at his wife. "Thank you, honey" he said to her. "This will definitely come in handy".

Then, Lance heard footsteps, along with a child yelling "DADDY, DADDY! DON'T GO YET PLEASE!"

Lance was overjoyed. The child was his 5-year-old son, Drake. He was the beautiful, perfect child Lance dreamed of having since he married Liza. He wore his hair in a similar fashion to his father, but had his mother Liza's green hair. "Hey, kiddo, what's going on? You saying good-bye to your favorite Dragon Master?"

"Yes, Daddy, and I wanted to ask you something" Drake replied.

"What is it?" Lance asked?

"I was wondering, if when I turned 10, could I become as good of a Trainer as you?"

Lance was flattered. Drake had really been into Pokémon all his life. Not just Dragons. Drake loved all Pokémon. It overjoyed Lance to watch his son play with his Pokémon. His 3 Dragonites, his Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Charizard all loved him, and looked out for him like he was their own. He looked at his son in the eyes and told him, "If you really try, and you really train, and you treat your Pokémon with love and care, you could indeed, become a Trainer like myself, maybe even a better one."

"Do you really think I could?" Drake asked?

Lance told his son, "I really believe you can. And so do my Pokémon. You know what I'm gonna do, buddy? When you have completed the Rijon league, I will challenge you to a battle myself, and we'll see for sure. I promise, we will have a battle one day."

Drake looked at his father with great admiration. "I promise, Daddy, I will take up that challenge."

"OK son." Lance said. "I have to get going. I have places to go, things to do, Pokémon to train."

"But why, Daddy? You're already the greatest Trainer out there." Drake said.

Lance laughed. "Son, I may be a good Trainer, but I'm not God. I'm not perfect. I still can get better. So you take care of your mother, and have her buy you a PokéGear for your 10th birthday so you can call your Dad when you go on your journey, OK?"

"OK Daddy." Drake said before he jumped into Lance's arms.

"OK son, I'll see you later. I hope to one day battle you. Don't lose your love for Pokémon. The love you show is a really good trait, and will really help you on your journey." Lance told Drake. He then kissed Liza goodbye, and left the house.

"Wow, a Pokémon battle with Daddy. I can't wait." Drake thought to himself.

"You really can be that good if you try. And your father never broke his promises, especially when it came to Pokémon. You will have your battle with him one day.

*5 years later*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAKE!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake was awoken by his mother, as well as Professor Tim, the Pokémon expert of the region he lived in, the Rijon region. Tim was well-known throughout Rijon as the leading Pokémon Professor. Him, along with his colleagues all around the world, such as Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Araragi, discover new things about Pokémon each and every day. It made Drake's day to see Tim on his birthday. His town, Seashore City, was a quiet ocean town, and there wasn't much to do there besides the beach. He really wanted to go out on his journey.

You honestly thought he forgot what his father promised him?

"Professor, can I have my Pokémon now?" he asked.

Tim chuckled. "Oh, come on now Drake. It's your birthday. Enjoy it here! Besides, we have presents for you."

Drake opened his gifts. He got supplies mainly, such as Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, Awakenings, ect. Finally he opened up a box of Poké Balls.

"HELL YES!" Drake burst out. "I can catch Pokémon now!"

"Whoa now buddy hold up." Tim said. "Remember, you have to weaken the wild Pokémon before you capture it. Otherwise it will break out. And when that happens, the Poké Ball breaks, and you lose it."

"Damn." Drake muttered. But then he smiled. "So Professor, can I have my Pokémon now? Don't you give out the same starters Oak does in Kanto? Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur? Can I even get a Pikachu, like he gave Ash Ketchum?"

In case you didn't figure out, Drake was very eager to have his first Pokémon. His dad and Ash were Trainers he really looked up to and hoped to battle. He never met Ash, but Lance had told him stories about him and he seemed really cool.

"That is true, I give out the 3 Kanto starters. But it wont be necessary for you. Your dad sent a present as well. Open it and you'll see why my starters won't be necessary."

Drake was eager now. He unwrapped the paper, opened up the box, and saw in a cage, was a Dratini. Drake was delighted. His first Pokémon was a Dragon-type. He took it out and hugged it.

"Hi Dratini!" Drake said to his new Pokémon. "You're so adorable! I can't believe you're going to be my first Pokémon. Can I keep you outside of a Poké Ball? I want you by my side throughout my journey!"

"_Dratini_" Dratini said, smiling and nodding.

"YIPPY!" Drake shouted.

"Read the attached letter." said Liza.

_Dear Drake,_

_It turns out; one of my Dragonites is a girl! I found an Egg. I took good care of it, and it hatched into this Dratini. I thought that you would rather start off with a Pokémon related to your Dad's than you would with a standard starter. Now you can brag to all the other Trainers and say, "you got your first Pokémon from Tim but I got mine from my Dad and its related to his Pokémon."_

_Happy birthday, son!_

_-Dad_

"WOW THIS IS SO COOL!" Drake shouted in excitement. "My first Pokémon, the son of one of my Dad's Pokémon."

"Yes it is cool. Your dad is so proud of you that you're becoming a Trainer. Oh, and by the way, here's another letter for you." Liza said.

Drake read it.

_Dear Drake,_

_Your dad's told me quite a bit about you. By the time you've read this, I'm going to assume that you've already gotten his gift, the Dratini. That is so cool. You and I are quite alike. We didn't get the starters from our respective Professors. Your dad's told me that he promised you a few years back that he will battle you one day. He's also told me that you admire me as much as you admire him, and that is awesome! I would also love to battle with you one day._

_Enjoy your birthday. I can't wait to meet you!_

_-Ash Ketchum_

"HOLY SHIT!" Drake yelled, excited. "Ash wants to battle me as well!"

"DRAKE! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Liza scolded him.

"Sorry Mom, this is just so exciting." Drake replied.

"I know your eager to start your journey, but enjoy your birthday. Spend some time with your Mom." Tim said.

"OK." Drake said, smiling.

He enjoyed his birthday. He spent it at the beach with Dratini. They bonded so much.

"This is going to be a beautiful friendship." Drake said.

Dratini just smiled. It was as excited as Drake was. It knew that Drake was the son of it's parents' master, and it knew that he was going to treat it with love and care. It could not wait to become a powerful Pokémon, and battle against it's own parents in a battle between father and son. Furthermore, it was looking forward to the adventures it and Drake would have together. The experiences they would share, the Pokémon they would catch, the people they would meet… the thought was amazing to both Drake and Dratini.

That night, Drake made up a little bed for Dratini. They fell asleep, awaiting the adventures they would have together.

Starting tomorrow.

Author's note: Yes, Ash will have a vital part in this story. He will meet Drake later in the story, as you figured, but I won't say when. Also, yes the letter from his is more professional than you'd expect from Ash, but this takes place way after the TV series, so he's like 20 now. So he's more mature.


End file.
